marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Folma (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Soldier of Atlantean Empire | Education = | Origin = Atlantean | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Bill Everett | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #12 | Last = Marvel Mystery Comics #31 | HistoryText = Folma was a soldier in the Atlantean Army in the 1940's; he was also a medical expert. He was a loyal soldier who often accompanied the Sub-Mariner on missions, often clashing with surface dwellers. When Princess Fen decreed that Namor was to be married to the human Lynne Harris, Folma was among the soldiers sent along with Namor to capture her. On their way to Atlantis, Folma administered a solution to Lynn that would make her resistant to the freezing Antarctic waters of Atlantis until she was operated on to be able to breath and survive underwater. Later, Folma was present in two of Namor's efforts against the Nazi regime. First, being part of a crew of Atlantean soldiers to destroy a hidden Nazi U-Boat base on an island near Florida and then later to defend Atlantis from a Nazi invasion. Later, Folma was among a team of Atlantean soldiers selected by Namor to help rescue the siblings of Betty Dean who were captured by Imperial Japanese forces. After this success, Folma also assisted Namor to help organize a French resistance movement in Nazi occupied France and later helped built the SM-1 submarine to combat Japanese forces. Between December 11th and December 14th 1941, following the attack on Pearl Harbor, Namor led Atlantean soldiers on a full out assault on Japanese forces in the Pacific. When Namor captured a Japanese fighter pilot, Folma was with Namor on his Aerial Sub during the interrogation. Namor then took a group of his Sub-Sea Lieutenants with him to fight the Japanese after using a drill on the nose of the Sub to get through the hull of a Japanese ship. Folma is believed to be with this group as the Lieutenant left to guard the Japanese was named Dasha and was wearing different clothing than Folma (Dasha was wearing a red jacket and Folma was wearing no shirt). During Namor's attack, the Japanese Pilot hit Dasha over the head, knocking him out and taking control over the Aerial Sub. Namor and his soldiers became confused and thought Dasha had taken the ship, but Namor reaching the hatch, ripped it open, quickly learned the truth and stopped the escape plan by the Japanese pilot. He has not been seen since, and his current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = Folma had abilities typical to Atlanteans, such as breathing underwater but could survive on the surface for up to 5 hours. | Abilities = Folma was a trained soldier in the Atlantean army and was also a medical expert. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Folma like typical Atlanteans could not indefinitely breath on the surface without artificial aid. | Equipment = | Transportation = Folma piloted his own aero-sub which could fly, as well as travel under water. It was armed with steam guns that shot steam that could melt metal. | Weapons = Folma was armed with typical armaments that were standard issue to Atlantean soldiers, such as personal steam guns. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing